Milkyway
Description Milkyway is a beige unicorn pony with a tricoloured pink, yellow and brown mane. She has blue eyes with a tint of pink and three freckles on each cheek. Her cutie mark is a white spiral with three cupcakes over, a pink, a blue and a yellow. She works as a baker, but specialize in cupcakes and muffins. She owns a humble little cupcake shop, which she lives in the second floor of. It's not a big business, so she bakes in her flat and sells the cupcakes in the bakery. The bakery has some tables, sells some warm beverages and other pastries; but it can't really be classified as a café. Milkyway has a very friendly and outgoing personality, and loves to be friends with all kind of ponies. She is easy to get to know, and will always try to brighten up your day and be there for you once you ought to know her. Milkyway might be a all-round friendly pony, but there is one special pony who she loves more than anyone; Painted Canvas. Her childhood friend and forever best friend artist pegasus pony will often be spotted with her, since they are inseparable. Her family was originally country pony folks, and her accent is influenced by that indeed. It's not a thick southern accent, but somehow a sweet soft voice that heavily tries to sound classy and almost British, but with southern phrases and endings slipping trough more often than not. History Milkyway was always a shy filly, and didn't like new places or ponies very much. Her parents was a fancy pegasus stallion from a big city and a humble farmer earthpony mare. Her mother never wanted to be a farm pony and felt that there had to be something else out there for her, so she left for the big city and found love. Together her parents started a bakery and ice cream shop together, and had a son. When they discovered they were going to be parents once again, they moved out from the city to settle down in a calmer environment. Milkyway was born. Family became very important and her parents made sure she got to spend a lot of time with both on the countryside with her mothers family and in the city with her fathers family. This resulted in a confusing battle within herself regarding who she was and who she was supposed to be. Resulting in a very silly accent, way of being and interests. When she started school she just couldn't seem to fit in, until a young pegasus pony suddenly moved to town a few months later, this was Painted. They became the best of friends almost the same day they met, and have been inseparable ever since. Milkyway spent her whole childhood dreaming about wanting to become a princess. She was sure that if she wished hard enough, she would sprout wings and discover she was some kind of lost princess . Of course this was not true and she grew it off to discover her true talent. She was then the first in her class to get a cutiemark, Painted was almost last. Milkyway started working as soon as she got out of school and saved up all her extra money to buy her own shop. She was and always have been a very hard-working determined pony. She still lives in her childhood town but have a better relationship with travelling, as long as she is never far from the ponies she love. Other random facts *Her family on her fathers side was all highly educated astronomer ponies, all except for her father who chose love over higher education. As a tribute to her deceased grandparents on her fathers side, she was named Milkyway. Her parents also had a very ice cream flavour in their shop when they lived in the big city named milkyway. *She might come off as very fancy and girly, but unlike common belief she has no problem with getting her hoofs dirty. Old pictures of Milkyway: Category:Unicorn Category:Female Category:Bronie